Gray Worry
by TheManBehind-TheJokersMask
Summary: Trowa's preforming at the circus after the wars and something goes wrong. Will the effects shatter everything he holds dear? or will it make the bonds stronger?


**As Always, This is dedicated to Rein-Kun and StandingOnTheRooftops! I recommend all of their stories! so go read them! After you read this of course! LOL I hope you enjoy this to the fullest! This is a Trowa/Quatre fic. I hope you won't kill me with the way it ends...Heehee! so on with the show! Here it is..the one...the only- GRAY WORRY! Tis for my sister Tro-Tro, you know who you are and no one else needs to worry bout it!**

**Gray Worry** - TheManBehind-TheJokersMask

* * *

Cathy smiled as the audience applauded them.

"And now, for our next act! We take it the tight rope!" The ring master cried into the microphone, spot lights turned upward to focus and illuminate Trowa's form.

Trowa bowed to the audience and started out across the thin rope. He balanced himself perfectly, moving out farther, he flipped once and landed perfectly. He let out a breath and started into the rest of his routine. Halfway through the act he frowned. Had the rope just given a little? He went on with his act, taking extra care in keeping an eye on his weight and how he placed it.

He executed another perfect flip, landing a little heavier then normal. He sucked in a sharp breath, eyes widening as the rope snapped and fell out from under him. "Shit." He hissed, flipping in the air, trying to help break his fall.

"TROWA!" Cathy shouted, noticing the bell bar before he did. She watched in horror as his foot landed on the the bar and he fell backward, hitting the back of his head off of the ground with a loud 'crack'. She rushed forward, trying to get to him before he hit the ground again. He blinked as gray started to over take his vision. The only thought he had left was, how much Quatre was going to worry about this before his vision turned a dark gray and finally black.

She swallowed thickly upon landing next to his still form. "Trowa?" She rasped out, placing a hand on his arm tentatively. "Tro-wa." She shook him roughly. "TROWA!"

The circus erupted in chaos after that, stage helpers and actors flooded from every area, trying to keep the crowd at ease while a few other members helped get Trowa from the ground. Paramedics arrived minutes after the accident took place.

Cathy sat frozen in the hospital chair outside of the ICU. Her head was in her hands and she was crying when Quatre ran down the hall.

"CATHY!" He received many glares from nurses as he dove toward the crying woman.

Her head shot up and Quatre's heart nearly shattered at the heartbroken look and puffy red eyes. She threw herself at him in the next minute, blubbering about how she couldn't help him and about how they didn't know.

"Calm down, calm down." He murmured in her ear. She sobbed for some time before she regained her composure and pulled back from him. "What happened?"

"He, he fell. I've never known Trowa to fall. He was acting funny when he was doing the act though." She shook her head. "The rope snapped when he landed and he fell from-" She broke off, burying her face in her hands again. Sobs raked her form and she shoulders shook. Quatre's eyes were wide and his mouth was open.

'Trowa fell. The rope snapped and he fell.' His heart pounded hard when he connected everything finally. 'Trowa fell from several feet in the air.'

"What did he hit? How bad was the damage? Was he conscious?" He demanded from Cathy, hands gripping her shoulders.

"No." She cried and more tears and heart broken sobs raked her body. "He hit his head, on the ground."

'He hit..his...head.' Quatre's body shook. From the force and the height alone, Trowa was lucky to be alive.

"Cathy, Cathy I need you to tell me *exactly* what happened." His mind was reeling and his heart was racing as she went back through the routine and everything that happened. 'He knew.' Quatre placed his head in his hands. 'Trowa knew something was off with the rope.'

"Damnit." Quatre hissed, tears coming to his eyes. Closing them tightly, he searched for anything that would tell him if Trowa was still there. Faint traces were all he felt.

"What now?" Cathy asked in small, distant voice. She leaned against Quatre.

"We wait." He stated sadly. "It's all we *can* do."

~Two hours passed~

The blonde had sat for two hours worrying about why the doctors hadn't come out and told him anything yet. He had worried about Cathy and the other three and he had worried mostly about Trowa. If it was so bad that the doctors wouldn't tell him anything then what was he going to do?

Quatre let out a long yawn. It was nearly two in the morning and everyone still refused to tell him anything about his lover. Cathy had fallen asleep on him, he asked Duo and Heero to take her home with them after they had shown up. They had agreed and left an hour after arriving. Wufei had come in about ten minutes after them, still dressed in his uniform. Quatre had immediately rushed over to him, throwing his arms around the Chinese pilot and hugging him tightly.

He needed strength right now and Wufei was the only one there to offer it. He had felt so alone waiting, after the others had left. His world had turned gray with everyone gone, with Trowa in ICU and no news. The world was bleak and gray now.

The other teen hadn't said anything and merely wrapped his arms around the shaking blonde. It took a little bit of time for Wufei to get Quatre calm again but he managed it.

Wufei had excused himself no more then ten minutes ago. Quatre told him to go home and get some rest, he still had to work tomorrow. So Wufei had reluctantly left the blonde to worry about his lover all alone.

Now Quatre sat in the chair, alone and ready to break again. To many emotions were clashing around him in the hospital. His world was turned gray with his worry.

"Mr. Winner?" Quatre's head jerked up at the doctor. "Ah, you're here for Mr. Barton, correct?"

"Yes."

"Ah good. Okay, well he has a concussion and he might suffer from headaches and some pain in the back of skull but as far we can tell, he's fine. We're just waiting on him to wake up fully so we can confirm it."

Quatre let out a large breath and chuckled weakly. "Thank Allah."

"You may go back and see him, but try to refrain from making any noise that would wake him. He'll need his rest."

Quatre nodded and let the doctor lead him back into the ICU ward.

He dropped down in the chair next to Trowa's heavily after the doctor pulled the curtain closed. "Oh Trowa." He took one hand in his and kissed the back of it.

He placed his head on the bed, eyes staring at Trowa. "I love you." He whispered. "I love you so much."

He drifted off into a light sleep, hand holding Trowa's.

~6:32 AM~

Trowa blinked open his eyes slowly, glancing around. He couldn't remember what had happened. He remembered someone shouting his name and flashing lights, beeping and worrying. He could remember worrying about something. But what he was worrying about, he couldn't remember. He froze when something squeezed his hand. He jerked his head downward, the room spun, turning a light gray at the edges of his vision and he closed his eyes.

Slowly he opened them, breathing deeply. His heart stopped and speed up when he saw the blonde laying halfway on the bed. He tugged his hand away and the blonde's eyes opened slowly. His breath caught when he came eye to eye with Teal orbs.

He frowned. "Who are you?" He asked, and watched as the blondes eyes widened and his mouth fell open before his features became pained. He felt a small ache in his chest and his frowned deepened. What the hell was wrong with him? Why did this blonde man have this affect on him?

"Who are you?" He asked again. The blonde man shut his eyes tightly and bowed his head, biting his lip. "Do I know you?" He tried again and got no response.

Who was this blonde man and what was he to him?

~END~

* * *

Okay so here's Gray Worry! I know you might want to kill me for how it ends, but trust me, if you do that then you will never know what happens in the sequel... Okay anyway! There's the next Color Collection volume! I hope it was to your liking, now review..just press that little button down there and say something!

~TMBTJM


End file.
